


Brooke and Her Relationships

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: She thinks about how people have treated her over the years, especially one person.





	Brooke and Her Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK IT'S LIKE ALMOST MIDNIGHT I ALMOST BROKE MY STREAK FOR DAILY WRITING SHIT. To be fair, I had an event and got home an hour and a half later than expected but sTILL. As per usual, TYPOS. TELL ME.

Brooke was thinking about her current relationship. Or at least her lack of one. For years, she hopelessly pined after all the coolest, nicest people. They always seemed so sweet to her. They had kind words, stunning looks, and gentle touches. She always thought they meant something. It turns out that she was wrong. She’s had five boyfriends, all of which have cheated on her. Everytime she went in saying, “He’s different than the last one.” But, alas, none of them were. Even Jeremy, tall nerdy Jeremy… He didn’t even like her in the first place. It was all some scam the Squip made up so he could get to Christine. Technically not cheating, but still not a relationship. After he had explained, he said he’d try and be the best friend possible. The gesture was bitter sweet.

“Brooke? Brooke are you even listening right now?”

She shook her head, coming back to reality. Right. She was with Chloe. Chloe was talking to her.

“I, um… No not really. Sorry…”

Hm… Even Chloe has hurt her before. She was recent love interest of hers, the same smiles, touches, and words. They weren’t even official, but if couldn’t trust her in a friendship, how would she fare in a relationship? It was a shame. She was almost perfect really. Except for one thing. The woman tried to get with Jeremy at that Halloween party when she knew Brooke was into him. That was painful. She and Chloe had known each other for years, but even she didn’t seem reliable. This was the strongest relationship she had. It was pretty pathetic really. Brooke didn’t think she had anyone she really trusted. What was the deal with that? She was nice to people. Didn’t get into trouble. Fairly pretty, she supposed, if that even meant anything. And yeah, sometimes she gossiped, but she didn’t add any fuel to the fire. She just enjoyed its warmth. So why? Why didn’t anyone seem to love her? What was she doing wrong? How could she-

“Brooke stop. Brooke whatever you’re thinking right now, stop.” Chloe’s face was etched with concern. She was cupping Brooke’s cheeks as her eyes scanned her expression. Brooke wasn’t sure what it was. Then a tear was brushed from under her eye.

“Hey… Hey calm down, River. It’s fine. Whatever you're thinking about… You are going to be okay.” The childhood nickname was comforting, but it didn’t do much to ease her thoughts. It just reminded her that their time together meant nothing on that night. Her lip quivered as more tears began to fall. “Oh. Oh no. Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.” As she said that, Chloe’s look of concern started to morph into one of panic.

Still lost somewhere in her mind, Brooke asked, “Well, why do you have to always make me cry?” At that, Chloe stopped. Her touch on her face grew softer.

“What?”

With a sigh, she shakily explained, “No one likes me, Chloe. Everyone cheats on me and forgets that I’m even… I’m even available. They leave me behind like some toy they got tired of and got a better version of. I’m just so tired of it… Everyone I rely on hurts me. That… Um… That includes you.”

“Brooke, what do you-”

“ _The party,_ ” she cried. By now she pushed away Chloe’s hands and curled into herself as she tried to elaborate. Tears now freely poured from her eyes. “I was _so_ into Jeremy. I thought he understood me. Apparently, Madeline had cheated on him. We were the same. I mean, like… Later obviously it wasn’t true, but I thought we were. But you… You might as well have cheated on me! I just… Why? Why did you do that? You didn’t even like Jeremy! Do I need to be below you at all times? Everyone just knows me as ‘Chloe’s friend’. Is that enough? I’m just your shadow.”

The brunette under fire reached out, but Brooke turned away. She wouldn’t reciprocate.

“I’m… Sorry, I guess.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Unsure if it was an acceptance or not, Chloe walked forward to try and hold her. Her arms snaked around from behind as she tried to offer some more words. “Just… Take your time.”

Brooke never turned around to return the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh idek what that was I may continue it later on but for now this little diddle is what ya get sorry aaaaaaah. Anyway, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Welp, find me on tumblr [@zellymaybloom](https://zellymaybloom.tumblr.com)!!! Have pleasant dayyyyyyy!!


End file.
